Cold As Ice
by Fingersnaps
Summary: Past events have a habit of coming back and haunting the MCRT, and it's happening again…A team story with (surprise, surprise) Tim and Tony at its heart. An entry for the 'Let It Go' Challenge on NFA.
1. Cool Under Pressure

3

_**Author's Note**_**: I'm not sure whether something strange is happening in the new series, I haven't seen it yet as we don't get season 12 in the UK until January, so please bear with me if I'm about to make a fool of myself (wouldn't be the first time)…In the last few weeks I've started to feel as if I'm completely out of touch with what NCIS is all about, there seems to be a lot of negativity around the characters, whether it's in stories or reviews…I've come to the conclusion I'm watching a different show. In my eyes the characters are human, which means they do stupid things sometimes, say things they shouldn't; it makes them flawed, it doesn't make them evil. I'm probably seen as 'Pollyannaish' in my views but hey, they're mine and no one has to share them, so this is by way of being a heads-up, in this story the team works together, they like each other and would do anything to help one another. Should you wish to read on you are most welcome, on the other hand I will understand perfectly if you decide to spend your time reading elsewhere. For those of you who haven't clicked away, here's the first chapter, it's short but gets the ball rolling.**

**Cool Under Pressure**

_Sunday 9 November_

The flight seemed as if it would never end, air travel was convenient but it was also inherently dull and this was the second flight he'd endured today. Hour after hour of movies on a tiny screen, food as plastic as the knife and fork with which a person was meant to eat the ghastly concoctions. The olive-skinned, handsome young man sighed as he tried to adjust his tall frame into a comfortable position; he could have flown first class, he had the financial resources. He also had a mission to complete and the money might be required for much more important things than a semi-comfortable bed on which to sleep the tedious hours away.

At last the plane taxied to a stop, he kept his seat, staring out of the window at the lights from the terminal buildings; he sat patiently as the slow-moving line of people queuing to exit shuffled off, waiting now would at least postpone the inevitable delay when he joined most of his fellow passengers as they stood in line at passport control.

He was into the third chapter of the book he'd put in his carry-on bag for this exact purpose and still he seemed as far away from the desks as he had when he first joined the snaking line of humanity wending its way around the barriers, all wishing they were out of this soulless place. He worked on his breathing exercises, now was not the time to lose the sense of calm he'd managed to maintain throughout the day, he was getting there, slowly it was true, but eventually he'd get through the arrivals hall at Dulles International Airport and complete the first part of his mission, setting foot on US soil. His passport was a forgery, a very good one, it had already got him through Frankfurt Airport, and he knew his fingerprints and iris scan wouldn't flag up on any NSA or TSA database. All he had to do was maintain his calm demeanour a little longer and he'd be getting on the bus to Washington DC, another step on the long journey he'd started three years ago. His path had been set two years earlier, but he had to complete his military service before he was free to do exactly what he wanted in life.

The line moved forward and he kicked his bag along the floor, a few more feet closer to his goal, he put the book away, it wouldn't be long now, and he needed to get ready for the questions ahead, to be prepared if there was any problem at the desk. Finally he was at the head of the line, careful to stand exactly where he'd been told he waited to be called forward.

"Next!" The weary official looked him up and down as she took his passport, he saw the tiny upturn of her lips and was careful not to react. Ever since he'd left the army women had been happy to show him he was desirable, and he'd shared their desire on several occasions, being with a woman felt good and allowed him to forget, if only for a short time, to put to the back of his mind the loss which even to this day could bring him to tears and drive him forward to fulfil his goal.

He put his finger and thumb on the electronic pad when directed then stood perfectly still as the digital image of his iris was taken. He was so close he could almost taste it, if only she'd stop staring at the passport and let him through.

"How long do you intend to stay?" The Customs and Border Control Officer kept her expression neutral, and maintained her focus, she asked these questions hundreds of times a day, though rarely to someone who looked like the man standing in front of her.

"Four weeks."

"Will you be staying in Washington DC the whole time?"

"Yes indeed."

"And the reason for your trip, business or pleasure?"

He'd promised himself he wouldn't betray his emotions, but he couldn't help smiling. "All pleasure I hope."

She gave a brief nod, and with a quick rueful glance at the never-ending line waiting to come through her counter she handed back his passport. "Welcome to the United States, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, I will do my best." He hurried to the baggage claim area and was relieved to see him suitcase already on the carousel, at least there was one positive side to being delayed at passport control. Reunited with his belongings he followed the signs for the bus transfer to L'Enfant Plaza in DC, he'd get a cab from there, check in at his hotel and then his mission could begin.

He was content to live a few more days hiding behind an alias, it would offer him the freedom he needed to finalise his plans, to put in place everything he'd dreamed of; when he was ready he'd shed his temporary persona and let them see him for who he truly was.


	2. Evening Chill

6

**Evening Chill**

**I've thanked everyone who signed in, so all that's left to say is a big THANK YOU to Mists, earthdragon, Gail and Laurie who were kind enough to leave comments. I'm glad the new season is proving to be enjoyable so far, I really hope it's not the last one, I know they have to end eventually, just not yet! I do agree with you about the writing though, it can't be easy with a team of writers to always have character consistency, but surely someone should be overseeing the process and be screaming like we do when one of our beloved characters does something we all know they would never do. Thanks everyone, I'm definitely going to be accentuating the positive and eliminating the negative! Enough waffling, on with the story…**

_Friday 14 November: 09.20_

"I'm doing fine Abs, should be back at work Monday."

"You don't sound fine Tim, are you sure?"

"Just a little croaky from the sore throat, temperature's almost back to normal; a couple of days eating regular food and I'll be good to go."

"Then let me get some groceries for you."

"No way, you have a full day's work ahead. I'm going to have a shower, do some laundry, then after lunch I'll go to the store."

"Be careful, Ducky says you need at least five days to recover from the flu."

Tim smiled, Abby had been offering medical advice since Ducky sent him home Monday afternoon. "This is the fifth day Abs, I'm starting to feel stir crazy so I must be feeling better. I promise I won't overdo things okay."

"Be sure you don't."

He heard a familiar sound at the other end of the phone and grinned. "Sounds like you have a ding Abs. I won't keep you from your work, thanks for calling."

"We'll talk later, bye."

Tim finished his orange juice, and decided he'd have some toast after his shower. It felt good to actually feel hungry, the last few days it had been all he could do to drink, eating anything other than soup or oatmeal had required way too much effort. He knew Abby and Tony would have willingly catered for him, spent time with him as he tossed and turned at the height of his fever, but he didn't want to expose them to his germs, especially Tony; his friend had insisted he'd be fine, after all, unlike Tim he'd had his flu shot, but Tim put his foot down. "You can still get the flu even after the jab, I don't want you ending up in hospital with pneumonia because I wanted some company. It's just for a few days, and if I really need help I'll call." He'd almost made that call a couple of times, when he barely had the strength to crawl to his bathroom, when the bottle of water in the refrigerator might as well have been on the Moon. He resisted the urge and managed to get through without bothering anyone, when he found out they'd caught a new case he was glad he'd kept how he felt to himself, the team was already a man light, they sure didn't need him whining about feeling weak and achy.

He spent the rest of the day catching up on some chores; changing his sweat soaked bed linen several times had been the right thing to do, but it sure made a mountain of laundry. As he'd promised Abby he took things slowly, and was sure to have some lunch and a sleep before he tackled the final load, once this was done he'd go out for some groceries, it would be good to get some fresh air, and maybe later he'd be able to get through a night without waking up shivering as the sweat cooled and his head started pounding again.

_Friday 14 November: 20.10_

"Remember what I said, if he's asleep we walk away."

"I know Tony! You already told me twice."

"Yeah well, sometimes you get carried away." Tony smiled as he said it, softening the blow and he was relieved to see Abby return the smile. He wanted to see Tim every bit as much as she did, but he had Ducky's warning echoing in his head. "If Timothy is resting I absolutely forbid you to wake him. I know a lot of people make light of influenza, but it's much, much worse than a bad cold and if he's sleeping it's because he needs to, are we clear?" Tony hadn't argued, all he wanted to do was check in on his friend in person for the first time in a week, make sure he had everything he needed and then he could rest easy. For most of the day it looked as if they wouldn't be able to visit, their current case had taken an unexpected turn and for a while it had looked as if they'd be pulling an all-nighter; thankfully they'd apprehended the murderer and Gibbs had given them all permission to complete reports after the weekend. Tony had called Tim from NCIS but the call had gone to voice-mail, unwilling to leave another message, he'd checked with Ducky that it was okay to visit; the ME had reluctantly given permission, and Tony sent a quick text, forwarding Tom of their arrival. Then he'd collected Abby, knowing full well she'd never forgive him if went without her.

He wasn't sure why he felt the need to see Tim, after all he'd spoken to him every day; having him sick and in self-imposed quarantine had been difficult to deal with, especially as he knew exactly why Tim had insisted everyone stay away. For about the thousandth time since it happened he wished he'd never opened that stupid envelope and been infected with the plague. If his lungs hadn't been scarred he'd have been able to help out his friend this week instead of having to stay away, and Tim wouldn't have felt obliged to keep everyone else at arm's length.

"Tony, are we going to sit here all night?" Abby already had the passenger door open, he switched off the engine. "Looks like we're ready to go." He typed in the passcode at the main entrance and they made their way up to the third floor. "He said he didn't need anything…" Abby felt guilty that they were coming empty handed, Tony gave her a quick hug. "If there's anything he wants the store's open late, we can go get…whatever, and you said he was going out for groceries, right?" She perked up and linked her arm through Tony's as they exited the elevator and walked toward Tim's apartment.

Tony opened the door carefully and they made their way inside, despite her heavy boots Abby made sure she moved quietly. The apartment was in darkness, Tony leaned close to Abby and whispered. "Looks like he's sleeping, we'll check the bedroom and then we leave."

"Okay."

Treading with care so as not to disturb anything and wake him they moved to the bedroom, the door was open and they looked in. "Tony, where is he?" There was already a slight tremor in Abby's voice.

"Hold on Abs, he may be in the bathroom, I'll go look." Tony was a little worried himself, maybe Tim had felt faint and fallen…there was no light showing under the bathroom door, he pushed it open and felt a chill run down his spine, the room was empty. "Tim! Tim, come on man, this isn't funny."

For about half a second Tony thought Tim might have read the heads-up text he'd sent earlier and decided to prank them by hiding. He dismissed the idea the moment it entered his head, the blinds were open, drapes too, didn't look as if anyone had been here since sundown. He hurried into the kitchen, switching lights on as he went, Abby at his heels. "Tony…"

"Let's check the refrigerator, see if he made it back from the store." There was no milk, a half-full carton of orange juice, two eggs, limp salad.

"Where…?" Abby's eyes opened wide and she hurried to the door. "The laundry room, Tim said he was doing laundry, what if…"

"No more what if, let's go."

The elevator took way too long to get down to the basement and they ran headlong into the laundry room, startling a young woman into dropping her basket on the floor. "Don't hurt me!"

"It's okay, I'm with NCIS, that's…"

"I know what it is, Tim McGee, on the third floor, he works for them too."

"Yeah, he's not at home right now, we were wondering, have you seen him today?"

"Wish I could help, I've been at work all day, you know, come to think of it I haven't seen him around for a few days. Mrs Roseway in 104 said he's been sick, is everything okay?"

"That's what we're going to find out Ms…?"

"Lowe, Julie Lowe; 210. I hope he's okay, he helped me when my cable was acting up, he's a good guy."

"He is…sorry we startled you."

"Not a problem, if I can help in any way, you know where I am."

Tony nodded, and Abby could see he was getting more worried by the minute; it wasn't like Tony to not even offer a token flirt in Julie Lowe's direction, she was a very attractive young woman, and it seemed like Tony hadn't noticed. He grabbed her arm and led her to the elevator. "Time's wasting Abby, Tim said he was going for groceries, right?"

"Yes, he…maybe he stopped off for coffee or juice, lost track of time."

"You could be right, only one way to find out."

Thirty minutes later Tony was comforting a trembling Abby; they'd spoken to the assistant at the grocery store, he'd started work at six and hadn't seen Tim. "I can call my boss, he was here all afternoon."

"That would be great, thanks."

"Hello, Mr Astarita? I have NCIS here asking after Mr McGee…okay." He handed the phone to Tony. "He's happy to answer any questions."

"Mr Astarita, did you see Tim McGee this afternoon?"

"Yes, he called in around 3.30, I remember because he wasn't looking so good and I asked if he needed help with his bag. He said he was enjoying being outside and would take a slow walk home. Is there a problem?"

"Not sure right now, you've been a big help, thanks."

They asked after Tim at the coffee shop, and the deli, but no one had seen him, Tony held Abby's hand as he made the call he'd feared had been inevitable ever since they walked into the dark, empty apartment. "Boss, I think we have a problem."


	3. Prognosis: Bleak

4

**My thanks to all reviewers, I've thanked those who signed in personally, so here's my thank you to earthdragon, Laurie and Gail and to all those who have favourited or followed this story. On we go, and here's Tim…**

_Saturday 15 November: 13.50_

Tim's conscious mind took a few seconds to catch up with what his subconscious move…was he paralysed, had he fallen and hurt himself? He couldn't remember anything after leaving the grocery store; time to take stock, figure out what was happening, if he'd been in an accident and was hurt he'd be in the hospital. It seemed to take an age but eventually he got his eyes to do what he wanted, as soon as his lids opened he wished he'd kept them closed tight, he wasn't in a hospital, he was somewhere dark and cold…real cold. He should do something, move, if he moved he'd get warm, and maybe find a way out of here, wouldn't happen if he stayed where he was. Tim tried to lever himself off the floor, only to be thwarted by the fact his hands were bound together, a plastic cable-tie pulled so tight around his wrists he could feel the edges biting into his skin as he moved. His brain seemed to be wrapped in a thick fog but eventually the message got through; no accident; he tried to get up off the floor, once, twice, three times he struggled to his knees only to slip back to the ground, it felt like his limbs had lost the ability to obey his brain.

"Hello…" He tried to shout, but all he got was a hoarse whisper, his throat was dry, or sore…he wasn't sure. He swallowed and tried again. "Hello! Is there anyone there? Can you hear me?" His voice echoed round what seemed like a big, empty space. So many questions crowded into his head, why was he here, who had brought him to this place, how long had he been here, were Gibbs and the team looking for him? He already knew the answer to the last question, of course they were looking for him, they'd been checking on him every day, when he didn't answer his phone they'd know…phone. His breath quickening as he had a brief moment of hope, Tim struggled to reach into his jacket, except he wasn't wearing a jacket, no wonder he was cold, he was sure he'd been wearing one. He slumped back to the ground, doing his best to stay calm, he set about answering another of his own questions. He raised his hands to his face, manoeuvred his right wrist so he could press the illumination switch on his watch, with his hands tied as they were the only place he could press the switch was against his nose, he smiled in the dark, not exactly elegant, but effective; 13.50…he'd gone to the store just after three…yesterday? He rubbed his hands across his chin, not much stubble, made sense he'd only been here a day, only…almost twenty-four hours, his breath hitched in his throat and he started coughing, in a few moments he was gasping for air, he struggled to sit up, maybe it would be easier to breathe if he wasn't lying on the cold floor, he leaned against the wall and was relieved when he managed to get his lungs to fill with air, he took a breath, then another…better.

Better? Strange word to use under the circumstances, better than what? Well, he could be badly injured, or dead…whoever had him and for whatever reason it didn't seem like they'd hurt him, must have drugged him, how else could he have lost a day? He'd been sick, but nowhere near sick enough to lose consciousness for the best part of a day and night, so…drugged, bound, alone…no, never alone, they'd be searching, doing all the things that made them such a special team. He'd done it with them often enough he could picture them in his mind, interviewing his neighbours, the people who ran the shops, restaurants and coffee bars he might have visited. They'd be looking at security camera footage, traffic cameras too where they had them, in a residential area like his there weren't any cameras in side streets, and his way home from the store would take him away from the busier roads, down quiet streets away from camera surveillance…if that was where they…was it more than one? If he'd been drugged one person could have taken him, and if it had happened in a side street the team would have no photographic record…

He leaned his head against the wall, noticing for the first time the nagging pain pinching his temples…great, another headache, he thought he'd seen the last of them. Aches and pains had been his constant companions for five days…six, he could put up with them a little longer, all he had to do was hold on until they found him, no wait, that was wrong. Why should they do all the work, he wasn't injured, his legs weren't bound, why was he just sitting here doing nothing? Time to help himself, it took a few minutes, and a stumble or two before he was able to stand, his eyes had become accustomed to the darkness and he was able to see that there was actually very little to see. Step by step he made an inspection of his prison, ignoring the increasingly urgent messages from his bladder he moved slowly around the perimeter, no windows, no stairs, one door, locked, his foot hit something, something hollow. A metal bucket, he hadn't been to the bathroom in the longest time, this sure wasn't the way he would have chosen to make himself more comfortable, but given his current situation he didn't seem to have much choice.

When he was done he pushed the bucket into the corner and walked to the opposite corner as fast as he could. The presence of the bucket told him one thing, whoever had put him here expected him to be here for some time, that wasn't a good thing, far from it, but at least he didn't have to suffer the indignity of using the floor as a toilet. Thing was, pretty much everything about his current situation lacked dignity, he'd been drugged, bound, locked up in the dark, there wasn't much lower he could go, not until he found out why he was here.

He slid down to the floor again, his brief burst of energy had almost drained his shallow reserves; he shivered and swallowed hard as the dryness in his throat threatened to trigger another debilitating bout of coughing, oh great, now he'd let the idea he was thirsty travel to his brain it wasn't going away. The sound of a key being turned gave him something much more pressing to worry about, looked like he was about to meet his captor. Tim cursed himself for not being more alert and aware, if he'd been thinking clearly he'd have been stationed behind the door so he could…what, pounce on whoever came through, and then what? In his weakened state, and with his wrists bound, what exactly could he do? He still wished he was over there, better to be doing anything rather than sitting on the floor waiting…no one had come in yet, did he have time, Tim got to his feet, now he knew the best way to do it he was faster, just not fast enough. The room was flooded with bright light, momentarily blinding him, he staggered back against the wall and heard a quiet, bitter laugh.

"Did you think to surprise me Agent McGee? In your current condition I do not think you would get very far."

"Who…? What do you want?" Tim's voice broke on the last word, his throat was so dry.

"What I want can wait, allow me to offer you some water, it would appear you are in need of refreshment." The man moved closer, handed Tim a bottle of water and stepped back, taking a handgun from his belt he held it steady, pointing it at Tim's head. "Drink…and do not attempt anything which may make me use this, not yet, not until the time is right."

"Why, what did I do to you?"

"You? Nothing."

"Then why are you doing this?"

The man took one step toward Tim, he tried to focus, to get an idea of what his captor looked like, all he could see was a man, about six feet tall with a dark complexion, there was something…had he seen him before? He blinked and looked again, the man was smiling.

"Do you see a familiar face Agent McGee? My name is Benjamin Rivkin, ah yes, I see the name has meaning for you, two days from now it would have been the anniversary of my brother's birth. He is no longer here to share the celebration with his family, such as it is, and we all know who is responsible…Special Agent DiNozzo shot Michael without a second thought, he killed my brother, took him from me, and soon he will know the pain I feel every day, when I kill his brother he will know."


	4. Polar Opposites

5

**Thank you to the people who have followed and favourite since the previous chapter…earthdragon and Leira, my thanks to you, and to earthdragon, I hope this chapter answers the 'Ziva question'. **

**Updates may be slow on coming for a while, I'm currently looking after my niece's dog and the beastie is taking up a LOT of my time, enough waffling, on we go…**

_Saturday 15 November: 16.45_

Benjamin Rivkin took another sip of his coffee as he watched Gibbs collect his order at the counter; he knew it was a matter of time before Gibbs made an appearance, but he'd expected to be waiting longer before he saw DiNozzo's team leader. His coffee habit was well known and when he was under extra pressure as he surely was today, his need for caffeine would be greater than ever. Rivkin slipped a little lower in his seat, the booth was a good place to see and not be seen, he just wanted to be absolutely certain Gibbs didn't notice him; he didn't want to give the game away before he achieved his goal.

Gibbs picked up a tray of drinks and headed for the door passing close by the booth; when he was gone Rivkin smiled, Gibbs looked tired and tense, excellent. As far as Rivkin was concerned having the MCRT operating at less than their best was exactly what he wanted; they'd know soon enough who he was and what he was doing, and it would be on his terms, not theirs.

He took a long drink, draining his cup, time to move on, he didn't want McGee getting too comfortable, they'd be heading out soon to the place he'd chosen to end his captive's life. Rivkin had become increasingly frustrated waiting for McGee to leave his apartment, a minor irritation he'd dealt with as he'd dealt with so many delays and set-backs since Michael was brutally murdered. He had focussed on the task which had filled his every waking hour since his discharge from the army, to avenge his brother. DiNozzo had destroyed his family the day he killed Michael. Rebekah Rivkin had never recovered from the death of her eldest son, her heart was broken and Benjamin hadn't been surprised when his commanding officer had given him the news; she'd survived her eldest son by less than twelve months. His father had tried to stay strong, to be there for his only surviving child, but the cancer couldn't be defeated and Mordecai joined his wife and son, leaving Benjamin alone with his overwhelming grief and burning rage.

He'd wanted to get a flight the day after his father's funeral, to put a bullet right through DiNozzo's skull; however, he had three months left of his army service and his duty to his country could not be ignored, the delay gave him time to think, to realise killing DiNozzo would be too quick, too easy

He already knew something of DiNozzo and the other members of the MCRT having spoken to Ziva David at Michael's funeral, she was angry too and had told him things, perhaps more than she would have done had she been in better control of her emotions. Using the information he gained that day, and with the help of two of Michael's Kidon colleagues, Benjamin had taken the first steps on the long road to Washington DC. At first his intention had been to hit at DiNozzo through his closest living relative, but he'd discovered Anthony DiNozzo Senior played a fleeting role in his son's life, there was love he was sure, but the bond was not as strong as he needed…Benjamin wanted to make DiNozzo hurt so badly he wished he was dead…to do that he had to kill someone who was closer to him than a sometime estranged father. For a while it looked as if Ziva was filling the role, which was terrifying, would he have the strength to hurt the woman who had meant so much to Michael? In the end the choice had been taken out of his hands, her return to Israel and the subsequent distance between her and her former colleagues forced him into a re-think, and his current plan could be traced back to one word, one place…

Somalia; Ira Sherman, his Kidon contact in DC had all the details of Ziva's rescue, and it was from that report he got the first inkling of the idea that grew into his final plan. A man such as McGee, academically minded, a published author, computer wizard, an armed field agent too it was true, but one who seemed to spend much more time behind a desk, for him to take part in such a mission was unexpected. It demonstrated the close ties binding the MCRT, and more importantly it showed Benjamin how far McGee would go to assist his partner. Ira's investigations had showed a depth developing over the years in the relationship between the two agents, they had arguments as was to be expected of people working so closely together, yet they never broke away, never took other jobs…the bond between them became the bond of brothers in arms, and Benjamin knew how strong such ties could be.

He had tried to confirm the closeness of their relationship when Ziva returned to Israel, it had proved impossible, it seemed as if Ziva was closing off that part of her life and starting afresh. When he heard DiNozzo had followed her, was almost on his doorstep, there had been a brief moment of temptation, the urge to destroy DiNozzo had almost overwhelmed him. The moment had passed, killing DiNozzo would have been too fast, a brief moment of pain before he breathed his last would not recompense Benjamin for the heartache he had suffered since Michael's life was cut short so brutally, nor for the fact his parents had died without seeing his killer punished. Benjamin used his time to think, and over time his rage cooled, it became something cold and bitter and formed an icy barrier around his heart, until DiNozzo felt like his life had fallen apart Benjamin Rivkin would not allow himself to feel, to let another human being share his life, he had to succeed and to do so he had to be single minded.

Rivkin walked slowly, the light had faded and the street lights shone brightly as he made his way to the Metro station, it was getting colder, perhaps there would be a frost tonight. McGee would be cold, the storage unit had no heating and the man had been ill, maybe he should take a blanket, no, his brother received no mercy, why should he extend any to McGee…he'd be dead soon enough, what did it matter whether he was sick or healthy?

_Saturday 15 November: 17.40_

"Tony, enough. Doesn't matter how many times you look at the pictures, he's not there."

"I know…keep hoping we missed something you know, that he's getting into a car and we can get the license plate…Boss, we have to find him."

"We will." Gibbs spoke with much more certainty than he felt. It seemed they'd been looking at the same ground over and over, searching for the elusive lead to Tim. In the first hours of the search they'd held onto the faint hope he'd become disoriented and wandered away from home, a comprehensive search of the neighbourhood proved their hopeful theory wrong. His car was still in the parking garage, the keys in a drawer in his apartment, they'd put his picture out city-wide, nothing.

The security camera footage had given them tantalising glimpses of him, in the store struggling with his bag of groceries, walking slowly past the coffee shop, turning the corner and disappearing from their view. They'd called his family, friends, and they ended up with no better idea of where he was than they had when Abby and Tony entered his apartment, an apartment subsequently dusted for prints, checked for any sign someone other than Tim had been in there. As night turned into day their frustration and fear grew in equal measure.

Twenty-four hours after the last sighting Gibbs, Tony and Ellie had been joined by another team of agents, they'd conducted interviews on the street, in the local stores, looking for anyone who might have seen something the day before. They showed Tim's picture to everyone they could, a few recognised him, one thought she saw someone help him into a car; problem was she didn't know the make or model, couldn't remember any part of the license plate. As for the 'Good Samaritan', he was tallish, face hidden by dark glasses and a baseball cap. She agreed to go into NCIS to look at pictures of cars, and to work with Abby on trying to build some kind of likeness of the man she saw with Tim. Just like everything else about their search to date, the fragile lead went nowhere.

They'd followed established procedure, looked into old cases, especially those where Tim played a prominent role, every alley they ventured into turned out to be a blind one. Hour after hour they worked, diligently following even the most tenuous leads, yet for all their industry they didn't have a clue and they were starting to question their own abilities. Illogical as it was, Tony blamed himself, convinced that if Tim hadn't been alone they'd have been able to prevent the abduction. Despite the absence of any kind of ransom demand, none of them believed they were dealing with a simple missing person case, if Tim had momentarily become confused, as soon as he was able he'd have contacted one of them, he'd be back home and they'd all be laughing about it. No one was laughing today…

Tony stared at the screen; Gibbs was right, there was nothing new to see. If only someone would make contact, ask for money, information, a prisoner exchange, anything; at least then they would know he was alive, if only because he was being used as a bargaining chip. Some kind of communication would also open up a whole new avenue of enquiry, maybe there'd be a way of tracing the electronic footprint; all they had to do was call and Abby would do everything in her power to track them, to find Tim.

They would find him, Gibbs was right about that too, because quite simply there was no other option. Tony was not prepared to consider any other possibility, Tim was not beyond them, all they needed was one break, just one simple thing…They would work until they dropped if necessary, to have him safe; there'd be no rest until he was back with them, back where he belonged.

"Agent DiNozzo, excuse me…"

Tony's head jerked up, he'd been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the man standing in front of his desk, he was a hard guy to miss too. Six foot four inches of muscle, yet as diffident as Tim had been in his early days at NCIS. Tony's heart skipped a beat when he saw Probationary Agent George Atkins holding a package, could this be, at last…?

"You have something for me?"

"This was delivered earlier, it's been through security, they say you can open it. Maybe it's…"

Gibbs and Ellie materialised at his desk and Atkins hurried away, leaving the MCRT to deal with whatever the package contained. "Boss…"

"Open it Tony, it's the only way we'll know."


	5. Icy Grip

7

**Icy Grip**

**Personal thanks have already gone to everyone who signed in to review, so this is my opportunity to thank Laurie, earthdragon, Gail and Guest, it's always great to hear from readers! Earthdragon, I'm afraid Benjamin's brief moment of concern was very brief indeed, and is likely to be the last we see of his 'compassionate' side. Updates should be more frequent after the weekend as the Chocoalte Labrador goes home tomorrow. To find out what was in the box, read on… **

_Saturday 15 November: 18.15_

"Ducky, I'm fine, we shouldn't be wasting time, we have to…it's my fault."

"Sit still Tony, Abby's already working on the jacket and his badge; she'll find something and we'll get to Tim before Rivkin can do any harm."

"He already has Boss; Tim's sick, tell him Ducky. You said he should be getting rest, keeping warm…hydrated. You really think that crazy SOB is going to be looking out for him? No, me neither."

Ducky put his stethoscope away and gave Tony his sternest look. "How much good will it do Timothy if you make yourself ill? You've had a shock, take a few minutes to gather your thoughts and then you can work."

"He's good to go Duck?" Gibbs was still worried, although he had to admit Tony had got a little colour back in his cheeks. When the package was opened and they saw Tim's jacket and his NCIS credentials, Tony had paled and his breathing had quickened; when he read the note, and the full impact if its contents hit him, he'd passed out and was prevented from hitting his desk only by Gibbs' rapid actions.

"A can of soda, not diet, should help give his blood sugar a boost. I would prefer he went home for some proper rest, but I know that is a vain hope. Just be sure he takes some time to regain his equilibrium, and if you need me again, I will be in the lab helping Abby and Jimmy process the latest evidence. Tony, do as I say or I will have the Director order you home."

Tony nodded and Gibbs gave a tiny smile as Ellie handed him a can of soda. "I have candy too, maybe it would help."

"I'm good Bishop, thanks." Tony took a long drink, and attempted to stand.

"Tony, sit. You heard what Ducky said, take a breath, try to relax."

"There's no time, you see what it says; he's going to kill Tim." Tony held up a sheet of paper, it wasn't the original; that was down with Abby. Gibbs didn't need to read it again, the words had been seared on his brain the first time he read it.

_No doubt you have been curious regarding the fate of your colleague; rest assured he is alive and will remain so until Monday 17 November. On that day I will put four bullets in his chest, just as you did to my brother. From then on you will carry the burden of his death, for you should be in no doubt, nothing Agent McGee has done led him to cross my path, his fate was decided by your actions. When you murdered my brother you signed McGee's death warrant._

_I will not presume to tell you not to come after us, it is your job and I expect you to do everything in your power to find him. However, no matter what you do, I will be one step ahead, you will find McGee only when I have fulfilled the oath I took the day my beloved brother was put into the ground._

_From that day my life has been consumed by you; you ripped my brother from his loving family. I will take from you the man closer to you than any brother could be. I want you to live Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and in your every waking minute remember Timothy McGee, think about his family and their grief, live with it every day as I have done. I wish you a long life, only then will Michael be avenged._

"I know what it says Tony, and I also know we do have time; we do our job, get a lead and find him."

"You think we can?"

"I know it, just give yourself a few minutes, I don't want to get Ducky back up here."

"No way, he's helping Abby, they're already working Boss, I can't sit around doing nothing, I never knew he had a brother, if he…wait, there is something. I should call Ziva, maybe she knows something, anything…"

"Call her Tony, she most likely met this sicko, could be she has some insight." Tony was selecting Ziva's number from his cell-phone directory before Gibbs had turned to Ellie. "Bishop, check Immigration, it's not likely he used his real name to get here, let's be sure."

She nodded. "Never assume, I'll get to it; I could see if we can get anything from the Israeli military, if he completed his mandatory military service there might be a picture on file."

"Sounds good, if you have any problems let me know, I'm pretty sure SecNav would be willing to use her contacts to help."

_Saturday 15 November: 21.15_

He lay on the cold floor, waiting for the latest bout of shivering to pass, has body was shaking uncontrollably, but he knew if he waited it would pass. This was the third time, or was it four…? He couldn't be sure, things were so confused…Rivkin…a name he hadn't thought to hear again after so many years, how many…? Think, concentrate, when did Michael Rivkin die? Four, no five…five years. Tim was ashamed to admit he hadn't thought about him, not since they got Ziva back; he knew Tony hadn't forgotten, how could he when they'd been in a fight to the death?

Now, all these years later, out of nowhere comes a brother, and he was seemingly hell-bent on avenging Michael. Tim didn't understand…why wait so long? Why threaten him? He never even knew Rivkin…brother…what was he talking about? Tony didn't have a brother...Tim's head hurt and he was so cold, if he could just get warm, get something to stop the hammering in his head perhaps then he could think. At long last the tremors slowed and he was able to sit up, opening the bottle of water, he took a few sips, not too much; he was so thirsty, but he wasn't sure when his captor would return so he had to make it last…brother…was this guy crazy enough to think he and Tony had some kind of brotherly relationship? Couldn't be…they were friends sure, partners…that was all, wasn't it? Tim let out a deep sigh which turned into a barking cough, it took him a few minutes to get his breathing back under control, and when he did he whispered into the darkness. "More than one way to be a brother I guess…if I get out of this, I'll tell him..."

"Ah but that is the problem Agent McGee, you are not getting out of this. You are surprised to see me back here? You really are pathetic, how could you not hear my return, are all NCIS agents as ineffectual as you? No wonder Ziva left you all behind and returned to her homeland."

"Don't mention…her name…she…"

"What? You think she has any loyalty to you, how do you think I found out about you and DiNozzo, about Somalia?" Benjamin grabbed Tim's arms and pulled him up, Tim loosened his grip, and the water bottle dropped to the ground unnoticed. "Stand like a man, do not sit around like some pathetic invalid. Move, we have stayed here long enough, it is time to move on, to take you one step closer to your final act in this life."

_Sunday 16 November: 03.05_

He looked at the clock, was it really only five minutes since he'd last checked the time? This night was never ending; Tony had agreed to go home only because Director Vance threatened to take the team off the investigation if they refused to leave headquarters and get some sleep in their own beds. Sleep…how the hell was he supposed to sleep when they were no closer to finding Tim than they had been yesterday?

There had been trace evidence on Tim's jacket, some dust, a couple of hairs, fingerprints on his badge, but the evidence got them nowhere; the hairs and prints belonged to Tim. They tracked the package and got grainy security footage of a man who could have been Rivkin handing it in at a FedEx Office on 17th St NW. The fact they'd managed to get that far was down to Ellie; she had one of her former NSA colleagues get in touch with an Israeli contact. He supplied Rivkin's passport picture and two photographs of him in military uniform. They'd added the pictures to the BOLO and had hoped for an hour or two that the new information would get results, the hope had faded as the hours passed until eventually midnight came, and Director Vance gave his order.

Tony knew there were agents working through the night, picking through the flimsy evidence they had, emailing hotels, car-hire companies, anywhere Benjamin Rivkin might have been since his arrival in DC. They knew how long he'd been here thanks to Shmeil Pinkhas, Tony's attempt to contact Ziva had been in vain, so he'd called the one man who always seemed to know where she was. This time Shmeil couldn't tell him where she was, but he did help find out when Benjamin Rivkin left Israel, he'd called in some favours of his own and got the flight numbers and passed them to Gibbs without delay. Gibbs put the call on speaker, good news or bad Tony deserved to hear what Ziva's mentor had to say. It was clear for everyone to hear, the old man had been shocked and saddened by Rivkin's actions.

"Apparently Benjamin would tell anyone who would listen he would have vengeance…I am afraid he was not taken seriously, and now it appears we were all very wrong to underestimate the depth of his hatred toward Tony. We put it down to youthful impetuosity, waited for him to grow out of it, perhaps we hoped his military service would give his life new focus, unfortunately it seems he was biding his time. Agent Gibbs, I know if Ziva thought anything she had said could have put Agent McGee in danger, she would be mortified…if she knew…she would wish to help I am certain, but she is incommunicado, and you know Ziva, when she does not wish to be found…"

"I know how that works; one more thing. Doctor Mallard, our ME, he thinks Rivkin may be looking for…he called it symmetry. If the obsession is strong enough he may want to finish this by killing…by using the exact time his brother was born as the time for ending this thing."

"I will get Michael's birth records and let you have the information; and please Agent Gibbs, if there is anything more I can do, call me, anytime."

"Thanks Mr Pinkhas, you've already helped more than you know."

Tony replayed the call in his mind, supressed a shiver and punched his pillows, they wouldn't know the hour of Michael's birth until the morning, all he could do was pray Michael Rivkin hadn't been born until late in the day, the more hours they had to find Tim, the better he would feel, if the time mattered to the whackjob who had his partner. What if he meant one minute past midnight on the seventeenth…he couldn't go there, he had to believe there was enough time. He lay down, staring up at the ceiling; the only light in the room came from the LED display on the clock beside his bed; for all the rest he was getting it might as well have been a flashing neon sign.

Where was Tim, what was he looking at right now, just how sick was he? Too many questions, no worthwhile answers, they'd get some soon, they had to. The other teams would work through the night on the slender leads they had; they were trying to trace Rivkin's movements after he left the FedEx office using security and traffic camera footage, it was a long and laborious job, but it could give them a handle on where he'd been since his arrival in DC….

_Sunday 16 November: 03.20_

Tim stared at the door; could he open it? If there was a piece of wire he could pick the lock couldn't he? He'd done it before, but never when his hands were bound, and never when he was so cold. He had thought the last place was cold, but this…at least he wasn't in the dark any longer, the single, filthy low-wattage bulb didn't emit much light, enough to see there was only one way out and he was staring at it. If he could only find some kind of lock-pick, he'd look…sometime soon he'd take a look, right now he would sleep, for a little while, a few minutes, and when he woke up he'd be stronger, he would try…soon…

_Sunday 16 November: 05.17_

There was a noise, what was it, his alarm? Tony's eyes opened slowly, how long had he been sleeping? He glanced at the clock, okay, not long, so the noise wasn't the alarm…phone. He grabbed his cell and felt his heart beating fast when he saw Gibbs on the caller ID.

"Boss?"

"We have something Tony, grab your gear."


	6. Bitter Cold

7

**My thanks again to all those who have commented, favourited and followed this story. Gail, thank you, I've enjoyed using Shmeil, and he's back again in this chapter! Earthdragon, thanks as ever for your keen observations, you won't be surprised to see Tim's about as sick as you were expecting…**

**Bitter Cold**

_Sunday 16 November: 06.25_

The stark outline of the concrete storage units glowered dark and unwelcoming under the fitful glow of the faulty street-lights. Sunrise was almost an hour away, Gibbs would have been happier to wait for first light, but time was not on their side, if Tim was being held in one of the units they had to get to him right now.

It was a tentative lead at best; a Metro PD patrol thought they recognised Benjamin Rivkin from one of their routine patrols around this run-down area. They'd seen him, or someone who looked like him, driving away from Brandenburg Storage, a disused facility due for demolition early next year. He had received a second glance only because all patrols had been told to be aware of an increase in drug dealing around derelict sites in the neighbourhood. The license plate had been run and had come back to a car-hire company in Baltimore; until they received the revised BOLO the brief incident had been forgotten. Now it took on a significance they could never have imagined.

"Each pair takes a unit, go easy, if Rivkin's here remember he's already threatened to kill McGee; don't give him the chance to carry out his threat. Keep in contact and if you find anything call out. You all know the lock-box combinations? Good; you know the drill, on my mark we move."

The twelve agents fanned out, six to the right and six to the left. Tony and Dorneget headed for the unit furthest from the main gate; Gibbs and Ellie took the unit opposite and the other pairs took the remaining four units. On Gibbs signal they opened the lock-boxes in unison, took out the keys and unlocked the doors.

Ten minutes later Gibbs was back outside, the teams had all checked in, the units were empty. "There's nothing here Bishop, let's get back."

"Agent Gibbs!" Dorneget ran toward him. "Tony…he…we didn't see it at first, there's something inside."

Gibbs brushed past him and hurried into the unit, Tony was shining the beam of his flashlight on the floor. "Tony?"

"He was here Boss, look."

It took a second for Gibbs to focus; an almost empty bottle of water, could have been left by anyone, then he saw what Tony had seen. Torn into the paper label was a shaky letter T, worryingly there were also blood smears.

"Good work Tony, bag it, let's get it back to Abby. Dorneget, Bishop, dust for prints, bag everything." Gibbs ranged his own flashlight around the unit. "There's a stain in the corner, looks fresh, swab it. I want every inch of this place examined, I'll leave Harrison and Flinders with you. Quick as you can, but don't miss anything."

Tony held the evidence bag, staring at the bottle inside. "He's hurt Boss, you see the blood? It should be me damn it! Why didn't Rivkin come after me?"

"You know why Tony, in his sick mind killing you would be too easy."

Tony knew it only too well, acknowledging the fact made him feel worse than ever; that Tim was in such a dire predicament was bad enough, he didn't want to think how much his friend was hurting, all because of something he did. "Abby's going to freak out when she sees this."

"She'll likely cry a little, but she'll do her job. If she thinks this will get us one inch closer to finding Tim, Abby will work on it, don't you worry."

_Sunday 16 November: 11.55_

"Every time we seem to have a lead, it goes nowhere; he's out there sick, alone and we're sitting on our…"

"Tony! You calm down or you're going home right now." Gibbs shared Tony's frustration, they were doing everything they could and getting no closer to Tim. The fingerprints on the bottle were his, the blood group matched his, the DNA would take longer but no one doubted what the result would be. With the help of her temporary assistants Abby had analysed the scant evidence from the storage unit. The stain on the ground was fresh urine, probably Tim's, yet another test result they were waiting for; the few pieces of trash on the floor had no usable fingerprints, some hairs were being checked for DNA but Abby didn't hold out much hope of getting any usable samples.

Thanks to Shmeil's information about the flight he'd taken, they had tracked Rivkin to the airport bus and then to L'Enfant Plaza, the cab company he'd used was able to confirm he'd been taken to the Capitol Skyline Hotel. Agents had been working non-stop on the security camera footage from the hotel and traffic and street cameras from nearby; Rivkin had checked out two days ago and he'd paid cash, so there was no credit card trail to follow. They had sent his picture to every hotel in DC and neighbouring areas, if he tried to check in anywhere they should get to hear about it.

Tony was taking a turn at going through some of the footage, he couldn't just sit doing nothing, and there didn't seem to be anything else he could offer the investigation. They'd stalled again, and Tim was running out of time, it wasn't surprising Tony had to give voice to his fears and frustration occasionally; Gibbs worked quietly, reviewing his notes, looking for anything they might have missed, given they had so little to work on, even the smallest thing could make a big difference. He was concentrating so hard the sound of his phone ringing startled him. "Gibbs."

"Ah, Agent Gibbs, my apologies for taking time getting back to you." Gibbs put the phone on speaker, Tony and Ellie hurried over to his desk.

"Mr Pinkhas, we're grateful for whatever you can tell us."

"Shmeil please, formality seems out of place at such a time. I have Michael Rivkin's time of birth, I fear it is not what you would wish to hear. Michael was born at fifteen minutes past midnight, if your Medical Examiner is correct…"

"We have just over twelve hours to find him. Gibbs didn't want to look at Tony, to see the despair on his face.

"I wish I had better news Agent Gibbs."

"Jethro."

"Indeed…Jethro, there may be one more thing, it is what you would call a long-shot and is something I cannot obtain for you. However, if your Director is willing to help."

"He's do anything he can Shmeil, what do you have?"

"I have spoken to some of Benjamin's friends here, one of them told me Benjamin had been in contact with some of Michael's Kidon colleagues. I am unable to give you a name, as you know the Kidon units are well hidden, but if your Director speaks with Director Elbaz, perhaps she can give him some names and you may be able to question them."

"Shmeil, thank you, if there's ever anything I can do for you."

"I feel I have done very little, I can only hope it will enable you to find Agent McGee,"

Gibbs ended the call and turned at last to look at Tony. "We're going to find him, keep working on the tapes, I'll go talk to the Director."

_Sunday 16 November: 15.55_

He sat on the dirt floor trying to figure out where he was, he must have blacked out when Rivkin moved him again, he was losing track of time, of distance…How far had he come, why did Rivkin keep moving around, why didn't he just do what he'd promised? Tim didn't want to die, he held on to the belief he had too much to live for to let go without a fight. Thing was, he wasn't sure he had any fight left in him; the cold wasn't so bad, he'd become accustomed to being cold, the shivers had almost stopped, in fact there were times he almost felt warm. He was just so tired, bone-aching, head-splitting weary, and he was thirsty, Rivkin had given him more water, but it wasn't enough, Tim's mouth was dry, his throat raw from so much coughing…last time he was sure he'd coughed up blood, it was pretty dark in this new place but he was sure he'd seen flecks of red…his chest felt like it was in a vice and every time he took a breath someone tightened it another notch. How much longer did he have? Couldn't be long, even if Rivkin didn't carry out his threat, without some proper medical attention he wasn't likely to hold out much longer.

The door opened and a weak shaft of daylight briefly illuminated his new surroundings; with a loud bang the door closed and Tim was dazzled by a flashlight beam directed right into his eyes.

"Pathetic, I was right, I knew you would not have moved. I have food here, soup. Take it, there will be nothing more for you."

"Can you…please, can you take this off? It's hard…holding the cup." Tim hated to sound so weak, but he was telling the truth, he lifted his hands to show Rivkin his wrists, bloody and sore from his earlier attempts to free himself from the restraints. Each time he'd been moved his hands had been tugged this way and that, and now his wrists were a mess, it was difficult for him to get any kind of grip, but if he could get free of the cable tie, maybe he could use the…no, best to keep that in reserve, if his hands were ever free.

"Be grateful you are getting anything at all, Sit up straight and take it."

Tim struggled to get into a more upright position, these simple tasks seemed to be taking longer and longer. The soup smelled good, he simply didn't have any appetite, should he? He couldn't remember the last time he ate, seemed like another life. It took him a while to swallow some of the soup, his throat was so sore, and he really didn't feel hungry; with shaking hands he put the cup down on the ground.

"When I take this away there will be nothing more, are you finished?" Rivkin didn't much care whether his captive ate the soup or not, he'd be dead soon, if he didn't want to be as comfortable as possible in his last hours that was his problem. Tim glanced up and nodded once. "Do you have…water?" An open bottle was dropped down beside him, he managed to pick up the bottle before all the water spilled out, and took a few sips of water, he'd save the rest for later, if he had a later. This might be his last chance to talk some sense into Rivkin, he had to take it.

"If…if you let me go…you could get away…before…"

"Stop! I am not letting you go! I have a mission and it is not complete."

"But…you don't have to…your brother…he wasn't murdered…it was self-defence…Tony…he had no choice." Tim's breath was knocked out of him as Benjamin Rivkin leapt at him and punched him hard in the abdomen, the fist was raised again and Tim waited for another blow, powerless to defend himself as he fought for a single breath. His gasp for air set off the fire in his chest, and he started coughing and found this time he couldn't stop, sure enough the small amount of soup he'd managed to swallow came right back as he doubled up on the floor in a desperate search for oxygen.

"You see, this is your doing, you should not question me. Anthony DiNozzo murdered my brother and for that I will take his!"

Tim finally drew a shaky breath then another. "But…" He tried a deeper breath and after another cough he was able to speak again, "You said…before you said…you're wrong, Tony…he doesn't have a brother."

Rivkin loomed over Tim. "Do I have to tell you again? Do not question me. You are as close to him as any brother could be, do you deny that?"

"We…sometimes…other times…we say mean things…can be cruel…not so brotherly."

Rivkin gave a bitter laugh "You think all is sweetness and light between brothers? Michael and I, we would argue, he was always trying to tell me what to do, how to behave, it is what older brothers do, and yet…deep down I knew he would do anything for me, as I would for him, because I love him, even in death my love is still strong, I will show him when I avenge his murder."

"You call that…love…if you loved him, you…you'd honour his memory, not look for…revenge."

"Not revenge, justice."

"You had…justice…Eli…David, he…"

"He was more interested in maintaining his links with NCIS than getting to the truth of what happened to my brother." Rivkin stepped back and stared at Tim with something approaching contempt. "Look at you, who are you to question my motives? If you could see yourself, so feeble you succumb to a simple cold. Get up! I said get up."

Tim struggled to his feet, his head was pounding and for a brief moment he thought he was going to pass out. He took a step back and leaned against the wall, if he could only take a deep breath maybe he'd feel better, only he couldn't breathe deep because every time he did it felt like his chest was about to explode. Rivkin picked up his flashlight and once more shone it into Tim's face. "I have a few final preparations to make, when I return, Michael will be avenged."


	7. Freezing Point

9

**My thanks to everyone who continues to support this story, I'm amazed people are still interested. You're right about siblings earthdragon, and you're also right about Benjamin, extreme is the word! Gail, I've always been a McAbby fan too, now Delilah's on the scene I've had to change my tune but I still love to write Tim and Abby as very good friends.**

_Sunday 16 November: 20.55_

"He has to help us Boss, if he doesn't…" Tony didn't have to look at the clock to know how long they had, his internal body clock had been keeping time ever since midday, at that point Tim probably had twelve hours, now…if Benjamin Rivkin acted the way Ducky thought he would, they had just three hours to find Tim, this guy had to have some answers.

Following Vance's call Director Elbaz had come through for them; she'd given them the names of two Kidon operatives still based in DC who had been part of the team when Michael was based there. Unfortunately she wasn't able to give them a location, all afternoon and into the evening NCIS and FBI agents had been searching for them. Ellie had contacted former colleagues from the NSA, and Delilah, relieved at last to be able to help even if from a distance, had called everyone she knew who might be able to offer assistance. They were out of options and every minute it took to find Covitz or Sherman was a minute less to get to Tim.

Sadly Ira Sherman and Gideon Covitz had proved to be very elusive, the Mossad Director had allowed them to have pictures of the men but she wouldn't allow them to be circulated to local LEOs. She might want to help Director Vance, but she certainly wasn't prepared to compromise any operation Kidon were working on; finally, just as they were giving up hope a tip from the NSA led to Ira Sherman being spotted at a kosher restaurant on Lamberton Drive in Silver Spring.

Now he was sitting in the interrogation room and Tony was desperate to get in there and rip some answers from his tight-lipped mouth.

"He'll tell us what he knows and we'll get to Tim, we still have time Tony." Gibbs rested his hand on the door handle. "Are you ready for this, we don't lay a hand on him, clear?"

"I know what the Director promised Boss, I can handle this."

"Let's go." Tony followed Gibbs inside, breathing deep to get himself under control; he wanted to beat the information out of this guy if necessary…he wouldn't do it because Vance had promised his Mossad counterpart they wouldn't lay a hand on her operatives.

The bearded man sitting upright at the table glared at them as they entered the room. "I am still waiting for an explanation, why was I dragged away from my dinner?"

"No one dragged you here, you were invited to answer some questions, and you have permission from Director Elbaz to speak with us."

"I am aware of that, however, you have wasted your time. I have nothing to say to the man who killed my friend."

Tony took a single step closer to Sherman before he felt Gibbs' hand on his shoulder. With great reluctance he moved back and waited for Gibbs to begin.

"How long have you been in contact with Benjamin Rivkin?"

Sherman leaned back in his chair, the picture of studied indifference. "I have known Benjamin for many years; I stood by his side at Michael's funeral."

"And since then?"

"We have spoken often, his family is gone, he needs his friends."

"To do what?"

"To survive, to recover from the blows he has suffered. This man." Sherman pointed at Tony without raising his eyes. "He tore Benjamin's life apart, he deserves whatever happens to him."

"You have something to say, you look at me you…"

"Tony! Stand down." Gibbs stepped between Tony and Ira, determined to keep the promise Vance had made. Reluctantly, Tony moved away from the table; he tried to look relaxed but he was balanced on the balls of his feet, ready to pounce if Sherman refused to co-operate.

"I already told you I have nothing to say, I would like to leave now,"

"Not going to happen, your Director told us we could keep you here as long as we need. Why don't you tell us what you know and you can get out of here?"

"There is nothing to tell, I spoke with a friend, offered him solace."

"And information, did you lead Benjamin to Agent McGee?"

"Lead him…?" There was a slight dent in Sherman's mask of indifference. "He, Benjamin, he asked me for details about DiNozzo's colleagues in order to know more about the man who murdered Michael."

"Okay, and what did you expect him to do with the information?"

"Get close to DiNozzo and kill him."

Inside Gibbs was screaming, his every instinct telling him to go for the jugular, outwardly he managed to remain calm and quiet. "You were okay with that, the murder of a United States Federal Agent?"

It seemed Sherman could detect he underlying chill in Gibbs' voice, he shifted slightly in his chair. "To kill a killer, I see nothing wrong in this."

"Even if the killing was self-defence? Michael Rivkin was trying to kill Agent DiNozzo."

"So you say."

"He broke my arm! If I hadn't fired, he'd have killed me!" Tony couldn't hold back any longer, he leaned across the table, staring into Ira Sherman's eyes, all he got back was contempt.

"You expect me to believe you?"

"I don't care what you believe, it's the truth, now tell us, where is Rivkin?" He thumped his fist on the table, wishing it was Sherman's face. "Tell us, damn it!"

"I will tell you nothing! Get him away from me Agent Gibbs or I will not be responsible for my actions."

Any other time Gibbs would have been happy to let Tony do what he wanted, heck, maybe he could beat an answer out of him. He'd have let him try, if only they didn't have to find Tim, and find him fast. He pulled Tony away from the table, ready to send him out of the room.

"Let me get to him Boss, he'll tell me where Tim is, or I'll…"

"I can't do my job with you here Tony, go talk to Bishop, see if they've found Covitz, maybe he'll be more co-operative."

Tony hesitated for a second, he wanted to stay, but he knew he wasn't doing any good here. "He knows something Boss." Tony's whispered comment could only be heard by Gibbs.

"Then we'll know soon. Go Tony, I'll work on him."

When Tony was gone Gibbs walked back to the table, careful to keep his movements slow and deliberate; he pulled out his chair and sat down opposite Sherman. "Let's start again."

"In time, first I have a question for you, about Agent McGee."

It was just about the last thing Gibbs had expected to hear; he was prepared to go with it for a little while and see where it led. "You can ask, doesn't mean I have to answer."

"I understand." Sherman leaned over the table, getting closer to Gibbs, without the hated DiNozzo in the room he felt able to relax a little. "Your agent, you say he is missing, how long?"

"Two days, Benjamin took him Friday afternoon."

"I do not…this is not what we…Benjamin was after DiNozzo, he told me. DiNozzo had to pay for what he did to Michael, and I agreed, a life for a life."

"That's what he's planning, only it's not DiNozzo he's going to kill, it's Special Agent McGee."

"No! He would not, he is an honourable man, Benjamin promised me everything I told him was to help him get to DiNozzo."

"Then he lied to you, see for yourself." Gibbs opened the file, took out a copy of Rivkin's letter and handed it to Sherman. As he digested the words written on the page Sherman's hand started to tremble, only slightly, but enough for Gibbs to know he was seriously shaken by what he was reading.

He put the paper on the table and sighed deeply. "I…Benjamin has been very….troubled. His parents both died soon after Michael, did you know? Of course you would not, how could you? He was broken…and then, when he decided to seek his revenge, to kill DiNozzo, he became focussed, strong once more. I was willing to help him Gibbs. Michael was my friend, he saved my life…I could not save him, the least I could do was help his brother kill the man who shot him in cold blood."

"You know better Sherman! You saw the autopsy report, Ziva must have told you what happened."

Sherman shook his head. "She refused to discuss it, all she would tell us was that there was a struggle…and afterward, my friend was dead and DiNozzo walked away."

"He was hurt, and if he hadn't fought back Michael would have killed him, he was out of control, just like Benjamin is now. Help us, you know what Benjamin is doing is wrong, Tim McGee had nothing to do with Michael's death, you think it's right he should be the one to pay?"

"I do not…it goes against what I believe. I am no saint Agent Gibbs, I have killed men, one woman too, but only to save myself, to protect a brother in arms, or for the security of Israel. If Benjamin had taken his revenge on DiNozzo I would not be prepared to stop him, the man killed his brother, perhaps it is for a brother to kill him…to take an innocent life…I would never have expected such an action."

"Then help us, do you have any idea where Benjamin might have taken him?"

"When Michael was part of our unit we had places…when we required a secure location, somewhere quiet, off the grid as you call it. Several of them have been condemned since then; we never chose the most salubrious locations. Only three remain, Benjamin was most interested…"

"Where?" Gibbs grabbed his notebook and pen, this could be it at last, the break they'd been praying for.

"In South West DC, we had two units at Brandenburg Storage."

"He was there, but Rivkin moved him." Gibbs bit back his disappointment and waited for the next location. "You said three, where else? Come on Sherman, we're running out of time."

"The basement of a hostel on 11th Street NW…no wait, I think…there was a farm…the stable area; I told Benjamin, it was the place Michael used the most."

"Exact location, now!"

"Near Fort Loudon, off Highway 30. If you let me use a computer I can give you the GPS coordinates."

Gibbs took out his phone and selected a number. "Dorneget, bring a laptop to Interrogation 1, as soon as Sherman gets the coordinates send them to Tony's phone…don't ask questions, just get down here."

_Sunday 16 November: 23.35_

"How much longer?" Tony held on tight to his seat as Gibbs took another bend at high speed. They couldn't go any faster, he knew, only it still wasn't fast enough.

Ever since Gibbs had left the interrogation room they'd been in the midst of a whirlwind of activity. Two teams were despatched, one to the hostel and the other, led by Gibbs and including Tony and Ellie was taking the almost two hour drive into Pennsylvania and Fort Loudon. About thirty minutes into their drive they'd had news that the hostel basement was clear, but there were signs of recent use. From then on all their resources were concentrated on the farm, if Benjamin was following in his brother's footsteps Tim would be there, he had to be.

At Ducky's insistence a medevac helicopter was in the air, out of earshot of the farm, but close enough to get there within minutes of Tim being found; he wanted Tim transported to a level one trauma centre as soon as possible. "Regardless of whether Timothy has sustained any injuries, given the conditions under which he has been held, his previous condition can only have worsened. I want him to get top notch medical attention as soon as possible."

Director Vance had been happy to get permission for the chopper to be airborne, he'd listened with Abby and Jimmy as Ducky outlined the possible consequences of Tim's ordeal. Sick to begin with it was likely Tim was on the verge of, or already suffering from pneumonia, they'd seen where he'd been held, knew he was without a jacket and guessed he wasn't likely to be getting much in the line of home comforts. The night was getting colder, and if temperatures continued to fall…"Ducky, tell me he's going to be okay."

"My dearest Abigail, I wish I could. I can tell you Jethro and the others will do everything humanly possible to return him to us." He'd held out his arms to her and she'd taken the comfort she found was only possible from contact with someone she loved.

_Sunday 16 November: 23.40_

A different kind of pain pulled Tim back to consciousness. He'd blacked out again, how long this time…? With slow, tortured movements he managed to open his eyes and sit up. Sure enough Benjamin Rivkin stood over him, his foot raised to kick him again if he failed to rouse.

"It seems that every time I see you, you are sleeping, you Americans, too soft." He stooped down to look Tim in the eye. "Very soon I will put an end to your miserable existence, I have everything I need, a few adjustments to be made and I will be ready."

Tim leaned his head against the wall and looked beyond Rivkin's shoulder. There was more light this time, and as he managed to focus he understood why, a camera…Rivkin was going to film this…

"Ah yes, as you see, I will be giving DiNozzo proof positive of your demise, he will be able to watch you die over and over, and I hope and pray every time he sees it he will feel a fraction of my pain."

"You're….crazy…Tony, he…he did nothing…wrong." Tim waited for the blow, this time Rivkin simply smiled. "I will not raise my hand to you again, do you have any idea how pitiful you are in your soiled clothes, lying in the dirt, waiting to die?"

Tim wanted to tell Rivkin exactly what he thought of him, he wanted it so bad he could almost taste it, but he knew he had almost exhausted his reserves of energy. When Rivkin left him earlier Tim had searched his prison, mostly on his knees, there was no energy for getting to his feet, if he could find a way out, or something else to help…it had been wasted energy, and now was not the time to waste more. Soon…he'd bide his time, there would be a moment, just one second when Rivkin was distracted, all he needed was one second.


	8. A Killing Frost

7

**You're quite right of course earthdragon, but it would have made for a very short interrogation scene and I needed it to be longer!:) Thank you for reviewing and thanks to Gail too.**

**I fear this chapter will be a let-down for those of you looking for some excitement, as I told one of my reviewers and as the rest of you are about to find out, on the long list of things I can't write is action…**

_Sunday 16 November: 23.55_

Tim tried to concentrate on his breathing, if he could take a few deep breaths surely he would feel better, not good, he knew he was a long way from that…More oxygen, it would stop him feeling so light-headed, give him a chance to use the blade he'd found at the last place.

It had been a painstaking process, inching around the basement, searching through the detritus scattered on the floor, he'd been hoping to find something to use as a lock pick. He'd almost exhausted his meagre reserves of energy when his fingers made contact with metal, nothing to help open the door, but it had a sharp edge, if he could just get close enough to Rivkin, if he had the strength to use it as a weapon, if he could just stay awake.

Up to now it had been a task beyond his capability; the pain in his chest, the constant pounding in his head, the aching, biting cold in his bones robbed him of strength, his only escape was to sleep. In sleep he could forget, forget the pain, forget the fate that awaited him, forget his friends and family and what his disappearance and death would mean to them.

As he watched Rivkin checking the camera Tim knew the time for sleeping was gone. Whatever strength he had, he knew it would soon be time to use every last ounce. Rivkin glanced up, a grim solemnity on his face.

"It is almost time, one more thing to do and then all would be in place." He walked toward Tim and once more dragged him to his feet; Tim swayed and made another attempt to fill his lungs, if only it didn't hurt so much. He almost stumbled as Rivkin took out a knife and sliced through the sleeves of his shirt before ripping it from his chest.

"What…what are you…?"

"I told you DiNozzo must suffer. You will die exactly as my dear brother died." He pushed Tim against the wall and took out a marker pen from his pocket, quickly he marked four small crosses on Tim's chest and backed away to inspect his handiwork. Tim hadn't been involved in Michael Rivkin's death, but he had seen the crime scene photographs and he knew Benjamin had drawn the crosses in exactly the spots where Tony's bullets had entered Michael's chest.

"You…this is…wrong."

"Agent McGee, let me assure you I know precisely where the bullets ripped into my brother."

"I didn't…you know…didn't mean…this." He glanced down at his chest, then made what he knew would be his final attempt to make Benjamin see sense. "This whole thing…holding me…you can still…stop…it's wrong, Michael…he'd tell you."

Rivkin grabbed his gun and pointed it at Tim. "You do not speak his name! My brother, you have no idea what he would want. I know, he is my blood, I know what he would wish, he wants revenge and I will give it to him."

"You…you want it…no one else…don't pretend…" He wanted to say more, but as he took another breath he started coughing, dropping to his knees he tried to control his breathing, he couldn't lose it now. He knelt in the ground coughing so hard he was sure his lungs would finally collapse.

"Get up! I am so sick of your weakness, the camera is already running, do you want your brother to see you like this, crawling around in the dirt?" Rivkin spat out his words with so much venom Tim almost flinched. He knew this was his last chance, he doubled over, took in another ragged breath and fumbled in his pants pocket, it wasn't easy with his wrists bound, his fingers felt like they were twice their normal size.

"I won't repeat myself." Rivkin took a step closer and Tim shielded the blade in his clenched fist, pulled himself up using the wall as support and turned to face his captor.

Tim was determined it wasn't going to end the way Rivkin wanted, he would not stand here and wait to have four bullets pumped into his chest. He would not let Tony live with the image of his partner dying that way. Most likely he would die tonight, but if he did it would be on his terms, not Rivkin's; Tim knew for a fact Tony would carry the guilt of his death however it happened, it was up to him to lighten the load as much as he could. He knew how Tony would react if he had to watch Benjamin carry out his threat. Tim feared his friend…his brother, would never recover from such a blow. Time was running out, if he was going to make his move, it looked like this was the moment.

"Please…if you're going to…to do this…let me go with…dignity, not tied up…" Tim held up his hands. "Cut it off…please…" For a long, almost endless moment Rivkin stood motionless, Tim waited, willing the younger man to come closer, he was so far away Tim wasn't sure he could move that far fast enough to cut…his breath caught in his throat as Rivkin took a step toward him, his gun raised.

_Monday 17 November: 00.05_

Gibbs stared at the monitor, there was no doubt this was the place. The thermal imaging showed two heat sources in the long-abandoned stable.

"Stanton, take your team to the rear, cover us but do not come in until I give the word."

"Roger that."

"Watch your step, it's icy underfoot, we're close, don't want any slip-ups now."

Craig Stanton signalled to his team and they headed to their station, giving the stable a wide berth so they wouldn't be heard inside.

It had taken only a few minutes for Gibbs to devise their entry strategy. As soon as they'd arrived and seen the SUV parked outside a supposedly abandoned building they knew they'd found Tim, Gibbs had put his hand on the hood and whispered. "Still warm, Rivkin hasn't been here long."

Now it was time to make their move. "Tony, Bishop, you ready?" They both gave him the thumbs up; he started to move and they fell in beside him. "We only have one chance at this, let's do it right."

_Monday 17 November: 00.06_

Rivkin was closer, was it close enough? Tim couldn't wait any longer, already his head was starting to swim, his vision blurring with every passing second, he'd seen the look in Rivkin's eyes, the cold eyes of a killer, and knew he had no intention of releasing Tim's hands. Now or never…his strength waning Tim leaned back, resting his shoulders on the wall, took as deep a breath as he was able and pushed back. using the leverage to launch himself forward he leapt at Rivkin. As he moved he lifted up his arms, the blade foremost in his left hand, his whole world had shrunk to the distance between him and Rivkin. One chance; he couldn't fail, Tony would not see him die.

Tim's sudden move toward him took Rivkin by surprise, he'd been so sure the man had been browbeaten by his long hours of imprisonment, that he'd take whatever was coming to him submissively, not like this…McGee was ruining the plan, four bullets in his chest, there wouldn't be time for that now, no matter; dead was dead. He took a step back, giving himself room to fire and pulled the trigger, his brief feeling of satisfaction shattered when he felt the heat in his neck, how…?

_Monday 17 November: 00.07_

Gibbs had his hand on the latch when he heard the shot, he slammed the door open and they ran inside. Two bodies on the ground, blood…Tony dropped to his knees. "Tim! No…not now…come on Tim…Boss…?" Gibbs was already calling for the medics as he joined Tony. "They're on the way."

"Gibbs!" Ellie's cry echoed round the stable, quickly drowned out by two gunshots. She ran over to Rivkin, pressing her fingers to his neck. "He's dead now, he…he raised his gun Gibbs, I didn't think, just…"

"Good job. Get his weapon." There'd be time later to thank her, and to chastise himself for not checking that Rivkin was dead, it was a rookie mistake and could have cost them their lives, but when he saw Tim, everything else ceased to matter. The blood, the pallor, the bruises…deep down he'd been expecting nothing less, but the crosses, four of them marked on Tim's chest, he knew what they signified, knew Tony recognised them too. "He's alive Tony, the rest…we deal with it later, right now we need to stop the bleeding."

Tony seemed to notice for the first time that he wasn't actually doing anything other than stare at Tim, he shook himself out of his torpor and pulled his jacket off, folded it up and pressed it hard against Tim's side. The wound didn't look deep, but it was bleeding profusely and weak as he looked Tony was guessing his friend couldn't afford to lose much blood. "His wrists, you see…" They were a bloody mess, the hard plastic tie almost invisible among the caked blood and torn flesh. Gibbs took off his own jacket, placed it over Tim's chest, he took out his knife and with practised ease cut the tie, Tim's hands dropped to his sides and a whispered groan passed his lips.

Tony cursed himself for not holding his arms, cushioning the shock of release, and then he heard the sound they were all waiting for, the metronomic blades of a helicopter. "Tim…do you hear me? Tim, the medics are here. You've come this far, a little longer, you can do this buddy, don't let Rivkin win, hold on."

_Sunday 17 November: 00.25_

"You go Gibbs, we'll wait here for the ME, I'm guessing Dr Mallrd will be otherwise occupied?" Stanton and his team had stayed in the background as the medics tended to Tim McGee, knowing Gibbs and the others needed to see for themselves that their team mate was as comfortable as possible before he was loaded onto the helicopter,

"Yeah, he's on his way to Bethesda right now, he'll be waiting when they get there." Gibbs took a minute to look at Rivkin's body, two bullet holes in his chest and a ragged red gash at his throat, Tim fought back? He looked around and saw the makeshift blade lying in the dirt. "Great work Tim." Then he saw the camera, the computer. "Damn it! He was filming this…son of a…" He strode over to Rivkin's body, wanting…needing to inflict some pain, to make him pay for what he did to Tim, what he wanted to do to Tony.

"Gibbs…McGee's safe, Rivkin, he can't hurt anyone, not now." Ellie was staring down at the body, she was shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. Gibbs gave himself a mental smack on the head, Tim wasn't the only one who needed help tonight. Very gently he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, "You did well tonight, I screwed up and you covered me."

"You…you were helping McGee…"

"Wasn't helping anyone if Rivkin had managed to get off another shot, you stopped him, and it was the right thing, the only thing you could have done, are we clear?"

She gave a slightly crooked smile and nodded. "Tony, is he going to be okay?"

"Soon as he can talk with Tim he'll be fine, 'til then, we watch out for him."

"On it Boss." Her smile was a little wider this time, but it disappeared as she glanced over to the door where Tony was standing, staring up into the star-filled sky. "McGee, he's going to recover, isn't he?"

Gibbs looked at Tony, then at the blood stain where Tim had been lying, he had to pray Tim recovered from this, not just for his sake, for all of them, especially Tony. With much more confidence than he felt, and loud enough for Tony to hear him, Gibbs gave her his answer. "Tim's a fighter, and he's going to get the best care there is, he'll make it, I promise."


	9. Raw Emotion

7

**Earthdragon, sprouthater and Gail, thank you so much for reading and taking time to review. I wanted Ellie to be the one who took Rivkin out because she's got no history with him, I hope your cold's better sprouthater, and Gail; I live in England and we won't get Season 12 until January so I hope there are some good McGee moments, but I'll have to wait to see them!**

**My thanks to new followers and those who have put this story on their favourites list, one more chapter after this and we're done!**

_Monday 17 November: 04.35_

"Jethro, there really is no reason for you all to wait, look at them, they're exhausted. When he's out of the OR Timothy will be sleeping for some hours, you should all go home, I'll call you when he wakes."

"Not happening Duck, and I don't remember you getting much rest the last few days."

Ducky gave a tired smile. "True enough, however I find the older I get, the less sleep I need." He looked around the waiting room, at the tired, tense faces, all doing their best to stay alert long enough to go in and see their friend.

Ducky had been very worried when Tim was wheeled into the ER just under four hours ago, he looked so pale, gaunt, his breathing so ragged, his wrists a bloody mess and then he saw the gash on his side where Rivkin's bullet had grazed him, it was unfair, so much pain…There was an oxygen mask on his face, much needed fluids being delivered by IV, and a team of emergency personnel ready to do their work. Ducky had stepped back and watched them carry out their life-saving work with practised ease, and a great deal of skill.

Tim was examined, assessed, the wounds on his wrists were cleaned and dressed, he had X-rays, a CT scan, and was on his way to the operating room to have the bullet wound treated when Gibbs and the others arrived. Abby had been waiting patiently with Jimmy at her side, and she gave them all a huge hug when they walked into the ER waiting area. "Thank you! I knew you'd be in time, but…it was so close and I kept thinking, what we would do if…?" Gibbs held her close and kissed the top of her head, he'd tell her just how close one day, but not right now.

"That's a question for another day Abs. Duck, how is he?"

"I'm not going to lie, he's very ill." He heard the sharp intakes of breath all around him and saw Abby's lip tremble. "Come now, you must have known he couldn't come away from his ordeal unscathed. Timothy was already unwell, and his incarceration, the neglect he has suffered, and the additional injuries…he will require a great deal of care, and we all know he's in the very best place to get whatever he requires. He's in the OR now, when the surgeon is done Doctor Chisnall tells me Timothy will be in the ICU for a day or so, I suggest we all move to the waiting room there and wait for more news."

They'd waited with varying degrees of impatience, and a sudden flurry of activity told them Tim was being wheeled along the corridor and into the ICU, Ducky was on his feet immediately and signalled for them to wait. "I'll see if the doctor will let me go inside, and I'll bring news."

_Monday 17 November: 04.50_

Tony's hands were shaking and his mouth was dry, he looked at the clock again, how long did it take to find out how Tim was doing? He needed to know, he had to see him, to tell him he was sorry, sorry his actions had put him on danger, sorry Rivkin hurt him so bad, sorry they didn't find him faster…Gibbs would be mad at him if he knew he wanted to apologise, but sometimes, what else was there to say? He'd put his best friend in harm's way and he had to let him know how much he hated what had happened.

Ducky stepped into the room, knowing they'd all be reading his face, trying to get an idea of Tim's condition from Ducky's demeanour. "First of all let me reassure you, the news is as good as we could hope." He smiled as he felt the sense of relief suffuse the room. "I would have been here a little earlier but I wanted to call Penelope first, she'll be on her way as soon as she can get a flight. Now, you want to know how he is." Ducky sat down and smiled, taking hold of Abby's hand. "I know having Timothy in the ICU is troubling for all of us, rest assured it is a short term measure, they want to have him on a ventilator until his breathing can be regulated, his lungs have taken a fearful battering and breathing unaided will take a great deal out of him, for the time being his doctor wants his body to get as much rest as possible."

"You warned us about pneumonia Duck, how bad?"

"It's bad enough Jethro, listen everyone. I am sure Timothy will make a full recovery, but it is going to be hard work for him and after the last few days…We can't know everything he went through, he's in no position to tell us; what the tests have told us is that he is undernourished, dehydrated, where his wrists were bound they have become infected, the bullet wound mercifully was superficial, however he lost some blood which in his current condition he could ill afford."

"Son of a…he left Tim without food…if he wasn't dead…" Tony couldn't sit still any longer, he started pacing around the room suddenly unable to contain his rage against Benjamin Rivkin.

"Tony, not now, let's hear Ducky out." Gibbs led Tony back to a chair, unsurprised to feel the tremors shaking his body. "He's going to make it Tony, with all of us at his side, he'll get through this, do you hear me?"

Tony nodded, keeping his head down so no one could see the tears he'd been holding in since they burst through the door and for a heartbeat or two he'd thought Tim was dead…

_Monday17 November: 07.20_

"Penny's due around nine, so be prepared for more fussing. Abby went home so you're safe for a while…Tim, we were so scared, I…we…we need to be here, to see you're safe, so if we get on your nerves, bear with us okay?" Tony rested his hand on Tim's, careful not to touch the dressings on his wrist, or to disturb the IV line. The initial shock of seeing his friend with a machine helping him breathe had worn off, to be replaced by a deep-seated sense of gratitude that he was still here, still fighting. Tony was mindful of Ducky's warning that Tim had a way to go before he could be considered out of the woods and he could see for himself that Tim's temperature was too high, his blood pressure too low.

"You've looked better kiddo, you know that right? When they let us in here, and Abby saw you, she cried…who am I kidding, I did too, you got real sick real fast Tim, shouldn't have happened, we let you down." Tim didn't move, Tony wasn't expecting him to, he could wait, watching Tim's chest rise and fall in a regular rhythm would be enough for now. There'd be time to talk later when the antibiotics had done their work and Tim's lungs were strong enough to do their job without help. "I know it feels bad right now Tim, believe me I know…the plague…it was a long time ago, scars will always be there…You'll need time, and you're going to take every minute."

_Monday 17 November: 19.45_

"He looks better, not so pale and Ducky says his temperature is falling, slowly, but at least it's in the right direction." Ellie leaned against her husband, relieved to have his strength by her side. "You should have seen him Jake, when we got inside the stable, he was on the floor…so still. For a second I think we all thought…"

"Ellie; honey, you're exhausted. Agent McGee's doing well the doctor said, I think you should go in, say goodnight and I'll take you home."

"His sister's in there with him, I…I don't want to disturb her."

All Jake wanted to do was take his wife home and hold her when she cried herself to sleep; he knew she would, as soon as the shock of the day's events hit home. She loved her new job and had rapidly come to care very deeply for the people she worked with. He'd rarely seen her so content, and to see her devastation today had shaken him to the core, he knew though, that to get any kind of rest Ellie needed to see McGee without the glass barrier between them. "I'm sure her sister won't mind, go Ellie, I'll wait here."

Ellie walked into the room, quietly and slowly so as not to disturb Sarah McGee, as she approached the bed Tim's sister looked up and gave a welcoming smile. "Hi…I guess you're Agent Bishop, Tim told me you'd joined the team."

"Eleanor…Ellie, I wish we could meet under better circumstances. I…I didn't want to intrude, just wanted to say goodnight to…"

"Please it's no intrusion, I love that his friends care…" She slumped down into the chair and her body started to shake as she tried to hold her sobs inside. Ellie rushed to her, stopped beside her and held on close until the tears subsided. "S…sorry…Tim, he…he's my big brother, always looks out for me, he's the strong one…people think I'm strong, it's all show…with Tim, it's on the inside, people underestimate him."

"I haven't known him long, but it's long enough to know he's an amazing guy; he's going to be okay Sarah."

Sarah smiled through her tears. "Gibbs said the same, and Abby, she told me Gibbs is always right."

"Then it's a shoo-in." Ellie got to her feet. She should be going, but it felt wrong to leave Sarah like this. "If you want, I could stay a little, sit with you."

"I'm good thanks; Mom will be back soon, she just went to the cafeteria."

"In that case." She gave Sarah's shoulder a gentle squeeze and took a step closer to the bed. Seeing Tim close to, hearing the soft hissing of the ventilator and the beeping of the monitors…she felt her heartbeat racing, he was so sick…Ellie wouldn't show her fear in front of Sarah, she was already dealing with as much as she could bear, instead she laid her hand on Tim's forehead. "Sleep well McG…Tim, you're doing great. I'll see you again tomorrow, goodnight."

_Monday 17 November: 23.10_

"Do you see Gibbs, his pulse is stronger, see?"

"I see it Abs, he's going to beat this." They were careful to keep their voices low, the only reason Ducky managed to get permission for them to stay this late was that they promised to be as quiet as possible. Tim needed rest, and that meant come midnight they were being kicked out so he could have a night without disturbance.

Abby tore her gaze away from Tim for a second to give him a smile, there'd been precious few reasons to smile since Friday evening and it felt like they were all gradually getting used to having a reason to smile again…early days, he kept reminding himself of Ducky's warning not to expect too much too soon. Gibbs knew Abby was hoping Tim would open his eyes, he also knew it wasn't going to happen, not today, maybe not tomorrow, his body had taken a beating, from inside and out, and he wasn't just hurt, he was exhausted. They were going to leave him on the ventilator until the morning; keeping him reliant on the machine might hinder his long-term recovery.

"It won't be easy for him Jethro, for a short time he might struggle to breathe with anything approaching normality. He will most likely have a dreadful cough, and he'll be easily tired." Ducky's words echoed through Gibbs' mind. It seemed cruel, after everything he'd already been through, that Tim had such a hard struggle ahead. "You can do this Tim. You'll have help every step of the way."

_Tuesday 18 November: 07.25_

For fifteen minutes the soft hiss of the ventilator had been replaced by ragged uneven breaths and Ducky almost wished they could leave Tim on the machine. For a time Tim's doctor had been thinking the same thing, his temperature had started to rise again in the early hours, the infected wounds on his wrists were proving to be problematic and they were keeping a close eye on his blood tests, the last thing he needed was for a local infection to become systemic.

"You don't need me to tell you this is temporary Dr Mallard, Tim's lungs will take time to work up to anything like full capacity, we just have to be sure his coughing reflex is working, don't want a fluid build-up. We'll start him on a humidifier regime soon and that will help."

"I know you're right, and were I in your shoes Dr Rafiq I'd be saying exactly the same thing, However, it doesn't make it easier when one cares about someone who is suffering." Ducky had another concern too, Penelope Langston would be here soon, and if he was struggling to see Tim as he was, how much harder would it be for his grandmother to watch?

_Tuesday 18 November: 08.40_

"There you have it, more waiting I'm afraid." Ducky was sitting at Gibbs' desk, having given them all the latest on Tim's condition, they'd be going to see him later, Abby had already spoken to Sarah, and they were going to work out a rota to be sure Tim wasn't left alone.

"Duck, you said his temperature was up again, should we be worried?"

"It is a matter of concern, but Timothy will remain in the ICU until his condition stabilises, and rest assured he will be monitored every minute."

Tony found himself taking deep breaths, keep calm, he's doing okay…if he kept saying it to himself he'd believe it, wouldn't he?

The sound of the elevator doors opening didn't disturb any of them, lost as they were in their own thoughts, digesting what Ducky had told them. "Good, you're all here." Leon Vance strode to the desks occupied by his best MCRT. "I want you all to come up to my office, there's something you should see."


	10. Slow Thaw

11

**Gail, you get the answer to your question right away! Thank you for reading and leaving reviews.**

**My thanks to everyone who has read this, whether you've left a comment or not, I hope you found something to enjoy. **

_Tuesday 18 November: 09.15_

"Who else has seen this Leon?"

"Don't worry Gibbs, Rivkin didn't stream this live; Agent Stanton's team has seen it, and the technician who logged the evidence, other than that, only the people in this room."

They'd sat almost mesmerised as they watched the pictures Benjamin Rivkin had intended to use to bring Tony to his knees. They'd heard Rivkin belittling their team mate, berating his weakness, and they'd seen Tim, sick, exhausted as he was, summon up every ounce of strength he had and launch himself at his captor. Not only that, at some time in his captivity he'd managed to find a weapon, at least something he turned into a weapon, and he'd used it against Rivkin, drawn blood even as he was hit by a bullet grazing his ribcage. The echoing thud as Tim hit the ground had Abby gripping Ducky's arm tight. "Oh Timmy."

Her whisper broke the spell and they'd found their voices at last, all except Tony, he sat staring at the screen, replaying every moment in his head.

"Tony, you okay?" Jimmy was just about getting his breath back, he'd poured two cups of coffee and offered one to Tony. "Here, you look like you could use this."

"Did you see? The bastard called Tim weak, what gave him the right, he'd kept a sick man without food or warmth, and he calls him weak? Tim…you saw, the marks on his chest, you know what they are?"

"I do Tony, I saw Michael Rivkin in Autopsy."

"He would have shot Tim…four times, oh God, this is all on me, all of it."

"Hey! Tony, you stop right now. I shouldn't have to tell you this, only one person is at fault here, and he's dead. Do not take this on your shoulders."

"But Boss, if I hadn't killed Michael, none of this would have…" Tony was half expecting a head slap, it didn't come, instead he got a patented Gibbs stare."

" . .Tim. Clear?"

"Feels like I did."

"You think Tim feels that way?"

"What? No, he…he'd never think that way; he'd tell me I'm being stupid."

"He'd be right too. You saw him Tony, Rivkin had him marked, ready to kill him the way…he wouldn't let it happen; Tim did that for you."

Tony didn't have any comeback for that, how could he? He knew it was true, so he let himself be hugged by Abby, silently gaining solace from her touch.

The dial-tone on Ducky's phone shattered the quiet, and he turned to the Director. "I do apologise, oh, it's Penelope, I should take this."

Vance nodded and Ducky pressed the accept button on his phone. "Penelope, has something happened...? That's good…yes, of course, I'll tell him right away…don't forget I'm taking you to dinner this evening….very good, until later then." As he ended the call he could feel their eyes on him, eager for news. "Timothy has woken up."

He allowed the cries of joy and relief to die down, and held up his hand for quiet. "He was only awake for a few minutes, which is perfectly natural, he's not going to bounce back from this; I warned you his recovery will be slow."

"Yes, yes we know, but it's a good sign right Ducky?"

"Indeed it is Abigail, however…"

"Duck, spit it out."

"It appears our Timothy was most anxious about Tony, wanted to see him…Director, would it be possible for Tony to go to the hospital, when he wakes again I would be happier if Tony was there."

"Of course, go DiNozzo, take as much time as you need,"

_Tuesday 18 November: 10.25_

"He's been awake again, just for a few minutes, asking for you, he's very troubled…"

"Don't worry Penny, I'm staying right here."

"Then I'll go home, catch up on some correspondence, you'll call me if there's any change?"

"You bet." Penny kissed Tony's cheek. "I know I can rely on you, Timothy does too you know, he talks about you a lot, you're…you're good for him…"

"It's mutual. Course he can still be a pain in the derriere sometimes…almost as much as me…" He'd got her smiling and Tony was content. "You go, I've been given permission to bunk off work, and I don't have to be told twice."

"You are incorrigible Anthony DiNozzo, I know what you're doing, hiding your feelings…you've both learned to do that too well…different reasons but same result…" She leaned down to kiss Tim. "Tony's here sweetheart, you'll be fine."

"I'll watch out for him/"

"I know, don't forget yourself Tony, you've been through a lot too."

"I'm not the one in a hospital bed Penny. I'm good."

"Very special I believe?"

"He told you about that? Looks like I'm going to have plenty to say when he wakes up."

"He loves you, you know, like…is it too much of a cliché to say like the brother he never had?"

"Clichés are true sometime…I'll sit with him, you go."

"Bless you Tony, not just for this, for helping my beloved grandson blossom."

"Get out of here or I'll never get my head through the door."

Tony took Penny's place beside Tim's bed, he took a good look and tried to discern any improvement. Tim had a little more colour, Tony wasn't sure if that was good or not given what Ducky had said about the rise in his temperature, but Tim wasn't restless…maybe the new antibiotics were working. It was incredibly good to see him without the ventilator even if his breathing sounded like it was costing him a lot of effort. He wasn't certain what to look for on the monitors, but the bits he did understand looked better than yesterday, and he'd woken up…of all the signs of recovery, that had to be the best. Okay, he wouldn't likely stay awake long, and Ducky had prepared him for the fact Tim would be confused, maybe even a little tearful, Tony wouldn't mind, if anyone had a right to be emotional about now, it was Tim.

"We're going to have a good talk…when you're out of here, I've been thinking a lot and…"

"Tony…you're okay?" Tim's voice was hoarse and barely audible, and Tony though it was about the best sound in the world. He jumped to his feet and held his friend's hand, looking into shadowed, tired eyes. "I'm good. Enough about me, what about you?"

"Better…warm…bed's good…" Tim smiled at Tony. "You look…tired."

"Believe me, I still look a million times better than you, man, I was so scared. Tim…I'm sorry, if I hadn't…"

"No apologies…"

"I don't care about Gibbs rule, it's stupid anyhow."

Tim shook his head. "Not talking about…rules…you…you did nothing…wrong."

"See! I knew you'd say that, told Gibbs. Hey, steady, let me get you a drink." Tim had tried to take a deep breath and only succeeded in setting off another fit of coughing. Tony held the beaker, putting the straw between Tim's lips. "Just a sip, slow…that's the way."

Tim smiled his thanks and settled back on the pillows. "Thanks…was it like this…after the plague? Breathing…who knew it's…so hard?"

"Gets easier Tim, I promise. They're taking good care of you, all you have to do is let them, and remember, you don't have to be brave about this, if you need help, ask. You've been a hero already don't have to keep it going."

"Hero…? Not me, I'm…plucky comic…relief."

"I saw the video Tim, don't pretend with me, and don't you ever do yourself down, not after what you did back there. If he'd killed you…couldn't have lived with that…"

"Yeah…I know…"

"Brain the size of yours? Course you knew." Tony sat down, keeping the beaker in his hand, just in case Tim needed it again.

"Tony…you said…you'd been thinking…what's on your mind?"

"Not now, when you're stronger, we'll talk."

"Promise, no hiding away your feelings…?"

"Promise."

_Wednesday 19 November: 11.40_

She had barely slept the whole time he was missing, and the delay while she waited to get a flight was almost too much; finally she'd got on a plane and had managed to sleep her way across the Atlantic. He was safe, he was healing, for the first time in days she was able to relax, and at last she was here. He looked incredibly sick, but everyone told her he was doing well, and considering what he'd been through she'd take their word. She wheeled her chair as close to the bed as it would go, and slipped her hand in his as gently as she was able, he stirred slightly and she cursed herself for disturbing him, he didn't open his eyes, and stilled once more, she sighed with relief and kissed his hand. For a few minutes she sat and watched, relieved she'd taken time from work and could be with him for a week or so.

His breathing got a little quieter, and he stirred once more, this time his eyes fluttered open and he saw her, his smile almost broke her heart. "D…Delilah…?"

She tightened her grip on his hand and attempted a smile through her tears. "I should have been here when you woke up."

"You're here now."

Gibbs and Tony watched from the doorway, both smiling about as wide as they could. "Guess he won't be needing us anymore."

"Guess again Tony. And when they do need us, we'll be here for both of them. Come on, I'll let you buy me a coffee, and not from the vending machines, should be a law against calling that swill coffee."

"On it Boss."

_Thursday 20 November: 18.05_

"Alone at last, come on Tony, you said you'd been thinking…time to come clean."

For the first time since he'd woken up Tony was Tim's only visitor, there had been a constant stream of concerned, fearful people who needed to see Tim awake, to be able to talk with him, and in some cases to hold him. They were careful not to overwhelm the patient, he was after all still weak, and very often he'd fall asleep mid-sentence, but he'd been moved into a regular ward, and had been out of bed a few times. He was definitely on the mend, all they had to do was curb his impatience to be out of the hospital and home, a few more days maybe, and if he continued to respond well, if there was no recurrence of infection, if…maybe…Tim was starting to hate those words, which as Ducky pointed out was probably a good sign, meant he was getting closer to being discharged.

Tony sighed…he shouldn't have opened his mouth, how was he to know Tim would hear him? "Look at you, just because you're sitting up in a chair suddenly you get all bossy."

"No deflections Tony, you promised, and you wouldn't go back on a promise to a sick friend now, would you?"

"You've gotten really sneaky as you got older."

Tim grinned. "Had a good teacher. Tony I'm serious, you promised you'd tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Rivkin…"

"I told you, it's not your fault."

"I know, maybe I'll believe it one day…no, it's not about what he did to you…I mean, it is, because…all this." Tony leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "When we knew it was Rivkin who had you, I couldn't think straight, all I knew was it was my fault you were in trouble, no, let me finish." Tony took a deep breath, he was so good at keeping this stuff inside, telling someone, even when that someone was Tim…

"Take your time Tony, I'm not going anywhere. Is this about Ziva?"

Tony smiled briefly, he should have known Tim would have figured it out. "Wasn't at first…all the time you were missing I only thought about her as a way of getting information on Rivkin's brother, and then…when you were so sick, there was a lot of time to think…"

"I never really knew what went on after…after Michael died, when you all went to Israel…you never talked about it."

"Wasn't my finest hour…or hers. She, Ziva, she was like a caged tiger, pacing round looking for something to…to kill I guess, to pay for what happened to her…I don't even really know what he was to her. All I know is for a while she hated me."

"No! Come on Tony, I can't believe…"

"You said it Tim, you weren't there. She threw me on the ground, I thought, for one second I thought she'd do something…my arm was broken, I couldn't fight back."

"And it was Ziva, you wouldn't have hit her."

"No…guess you're right. All the way home I tried to make sense of what she'd done, how she'd treated me, and I couldn't."

"Then she went missing."

"Pushed everything else into the background, and I left it there, started to think she cared…"

"She did Tony, I'm sure of it, but Ziva…her life hasn't been like ours, she was trained not to feel, not to care. All her life she'd been used by her father."

"I know, and I guess if we'd met before her Mossad days…not that we would have ever met without…She, I wanted to heal her I guess, make her feel for me the way I was starting to feel for her. Since she went this time, I've been waiting, hoping she'd change her mind, realise what she left behind, and then it came to me, she knows exactly what she left behind, me…you, Abby, Gibbs, all of us, and we mean nothing."

"Tony…"

"It's true, I didn't know because I had this image in my head of how things could have been between us, and then this happened. You almost died because of my connection to Rivkin and everything came flooding back, the hurt, the confusion, the fear…she scared me Tim, for a while I thought she'd lost her mind, and I'd forgotten because I wanted to rescue her, not just from Somalia, from herself."

"And now…?"

"Now I see we never had a chance, because I wanted to make her life better, and she didn't want me. You know the strangest thing? I'd have resented her, after a while I'd have remembered how she looked at me all the way back to Israel…the venom, the bitterness, no relationship could survive that. So…I'm drawing a line, no going back, she can have the life she wants, and I'm going to wave her goodbye and move forward."

_Saturday 20 December: 19.15_

"I'll bring the car round, you almost ready?" Tim fastened his coat and put on a scarf, he knew if he didn't Delilah would make him come back for one. To his great delight she's been granted a temporary transfer back to DC and wouldn't be flying to Dubai until February, he loved having her home, even if it meant she spent a lot of time fussing over him. Who was he kidding? It felt great having people who cared, and it was certain his recovery had progressed so well because they watched out for him, made sure he ate right, took his meds, got the necessary rest; he had a way to go before he was passed fit for the field, and desk duty was frustrating, but so, so much better than being in the hospital. Before he got out his keys the bedroom door opened and Delilah wheeled her chair into the living room.

"Wow…you look…"

"That's the reaction I was hoping for, shall we go? Don't want to leave the others waiting."

Tim grinned, she knew full well he'd been waiting for her, didn't matter, she was worth the wait. They rode down in the elevator, this was an evening he'd never have expected to see, a double date with Tony and Zoe, a woman who seemed to have given Tony contentment, brought fun back into his life, and given him good reason to look forward with real optimism.

"You ready for this Tim?"

"Sure am, every guy in the restaurant is going to be jealous of me; you are amazing, I'm a lucky guy".

Delilah took his hand and kissed it, they'd both had a brush with disaster, and both lived to tell the tale. "Not just you who's lucky Tim, having you by my side, feels like a lottery win every day."

THE END


End file.
